Quick hitches, also known as quick couplers, are installed on working machines, such as excavators, backhoe loaders and telescopic handlers, to facilitate the connection of attachments or implements, for example working tools or buckets, on the machines.
Known quick hitches suffer the disadvantage that their lifecycle is limited by wear and damage that occurs during use.
A further disadvantage of known quick hitches is that whilst they facilitate more rapid installation of attachments or implements on machines, the connection between the attachment or implement and the quick hitch is less robust than for traditional mountings.
A yet further disadvantage of known quick hitches is that it is not immediately apparent to an operator of a machine if an implement is locked on the quick hitch.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved quick hitch for mounting an implement on a machine.